particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party (Kirlawa)
|Seats2 Title = Local Councils |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors |Seats3 = |Website = www.kirlawa-democrats.org |politics = Politics of Kirlawa |political parties = Political parties in Kirlawa |elections = Elections in Kirlawa |party_logo = }} The Democratic Party - New Forces (DP-NF) was one of the two major political parties in Kirlawa. Since the mid-3520s the party promoted a progressive and social democratic platform. The predecessor of the Democratic Party was the Party of Labour, which was founded in 3516. The DP-NF was dissolved in June 3535. The last leader of the party is Jack Collins, who served between November 23rd, 3524 and June 19th, 3535. Collins was also the leader of the opposition in the Kirlawan parliament. 'History' '3510s' The Democratic Party originates from the now defunct Party of Labour, which existed between 3516 and 3524. The Party of Labour aligned itself with the international socialist labour movement, and had a voter base primarily made up of working-class Kirlawans. Throughout the 3510s, this party was lead by Christina Eleftheria. '3520s' In the 3521 elections, the party established itself as a national political party. Following their steady growth in this period, the party changed its name to the current one, and moved away from its former marxist platform and adopted a more centrist, liberal profile. This change was a success in the 3528 elections, when the Democrats became the third largest political force in the nation, with over twenty percent of the votes. '3530s' The Democratic Party forged an alliance with the Greens ahead of the 3531 elections, an agreement that later was extended and grew to become more like a long-lasting semi-coalition between the two parties. At this point the Democrats had made the provinces of Dirguzia and Uwakah their electoral strongholds, which was shown in the elections and re-elections of Democratic governors in these areas. The 3535 elections effectively created a two-party system in Kirlawa, with the Democratic Party in opposition to the government of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party. The Democrats merged with the Greens in June 3535, marking the end of the Democratic Party. 'Name and symbols' Initially, the Democrats were known as the Party of Labour, between 3516 and 3524. In this period, the colour red was typically associated with the party, and socialist symbolism, such as the red flag, was used heavily by the party and its supporters. When the party failed to register for the 3524 legislative elections due to a naming dispute, they adopted their final name, after a short period between 3524 and 3528 of calling themselves the Democrats of the Left. Since the party's abandonment of its more radical roots, the rose was widely used as a de facto symbol of the party, rather than the previously used tools, such as hammers, sickles and cogwheels. Also, the colour red was at one point replaced by orange in the party's official logo and props. In 3529, the Democratic Party added the suffix ''- New Forces'' to their name. As a part of the change, the previous logo of the party, the greek letter delta in a circle, was abandoned in favour of a rising sun with the party's new full name. 'Structure and composition' The Congress of the Democratic Party was the executive board of the party, and was responsible of its day-to-day management. Ahead of leadership elections, candidacy had to be be submitted to the Congress of the Democratic Party. The congress was made up of fourty-five members from across Kirlawa. The Congress members were elected for six-year terms on a proportional basis, based on the population of each of the Provinces of Kirlawa. 'Ideology' The Democratic Party as a party was described as a centre-left big tent. By this, analysists mean that the party consisted of many internal ideologies and positions, without any specific ideology fitting as a description for the entire party. However, the party was generally considered to be progressive, and by some also social democratic. Among its members were for instance post-communists, who were typically former members of the original Party of Labour, as well as social democrats and liberals of the more moderate left. Environmentalism and social justice were also parts of the party's official ideological platform. Thus LGBT liberation, women's rights and animal welfare championed the Democratic activists' agenda. 'Election results' 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' 'Leaders and prominent members' 'Party leaders' *Christina Eleftheria (3516-3524) *Jack Collins (3524-3535) 'Prime Ministers' No Democrats served as Prime Ministers of Kirlawa. 'Presidents' No Democrats served as Presidents of Kirlawa. Category:Political parties in Kirlawa